


Мальчики

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [3]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Flashbacks, Historical AU, M/M, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings, Single work, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: 1935 год. Еще никто не предполагает, как изменит жизнь каждого грядущая война. Лейтенант Джон Смит, отправляясь домой в отпуск, просто оказал услугу одному товарищу из предполагаемых союзников, когда согласился принять у себя в доме молодого успешного инженера Мартина Хойсманна. Иногда так странно переплетаются судьбы.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith, Martin Heusmann/Elsa Heusmann, Martin Heusmann/John Smith
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Мальчики

**Author's Note:**

> Doch jeder tötet, was er liebt (нем.) — “Но все убивают того, кого любят” (Yet each man kills the thing he loves (англ. оригинальный текст), немецкий перевод цитаты из поэмы Оскара Уайльда “Баллада Рэдингской тюрьмы”.  
> Лебенсборн — проводимая Великим нацистским рейхом программа по выведению идеального арийского потомства, для чего женщины с арийскими чертами лица отбирались в дома Лебенсборн, где вынуждены были становиться партнерами по размножению с подходящими офицерами СС.  
> Атлантропа — согласно сериала это проект дамбы, предложенный нацистами под руководством Мартина Хойсманна, который должен был перекрыть Средиземное море вдоль Гибралтарского пролива, создав дополнительные земли для колонизации поселенцев.  
> Устройство Гейзенберга — атомная бомба, изобретенная немцами в 1945 году и названная по имени изобретателя, Вернера Гейзенберга.  
> Зал Народа — гигантских размеров купольное сооружение, выстроенное немцами после войны как свидетельство мощи германского государства и его превосходства над другими нациями.  
> 

Для середины осени погода стояла просто отменная: тепло было почти по-летнему. У них была старая семейная традиция: в такие погожие дни завтракать всем вместе на открытой веранде. За те полгода, как лейтенант Джон Смит не видел родных, он успел по ней соскучиться. Не медали и не слава, а лучшая награда человека военного — после долгой службы снова оказаться дома, где все знакомо от калитки до заставленного коробками дальнего уголка на чердаке, где они с братом когда-то организовали секретный штаб. На столе — типичный завтрак, который по нынешним временам можно считать праздничным: тосты с маслом, яичница, колбаски и жареный бекон, а о том, что день — не рядовой свидетельствует посуда, которую мама доставала обычно только по торжественным дням. Повод есть — отпуск Джона. И вся семья в сборе, плюс еще кое-кто лишний, сейчас активно дискутирующий с отцом о глобальных мировых проблемах и кризисах:

— Например, нерациональность распределения. Тех же природных ресурсов. Возьмем пустыню Сахару: миллионы гектаров бесполезных земель, — этого лишнего звали Мартин Хойсманн. Сейчас он сделал небольшую паузу на глоток кофе и неспешно продолжил: — Достаточное орошение — и мы накормим голодный континент.

— Не слишком слабый? Я слышала, что у вас предпочитают… — тут же засуетилась хозяйка дома.

— Все просто отлично, фрау Смит, — с самой открытой улыбкой успокоил ее гость. По-английски он говорил почти чисто, с небольшим немецким акцентом, но такие «экзотические» словечки, как заметил Джон, действовали на его мать гипнотически. Дом Смитов в хорошие времена отличался гостеприимством, но ни одному гостю еще не стремились так угодить, как этому немцу.

— Мэри, — вернув Мартину чуть смущенную улыбку, поправила миссис Смит.

— Мэри, — послушно повторил он.

Джон воспринял предложение превратить пустошь в оазис как шутку, пустой разговор за завтраком, чтобы провести время, не только с пользой поглощая пищу, но и весело. А вот отец, считающий всех немцев серьезными прагматиками, так не думал:

— Большие замашки — пустые мечты. Хорошо сказать: оросим Сахару. Но как? Прикажем дождю заливать песок?

— Все гораздо проще. Это сделает Средиземное море. Точнее, плотина между Гибралтаром и Марокко, которая понизит его уровень. Вместе с этим получаем миллиарды киловатт электричества, сухопутный доступ к Африканскому континенту, увеличение самих территорий. Далее мы…

А **,** может, и не шутил. Храня за столом молчание, Джон наблюдал за Хойсманном. Тот **,** начав размазывать по тосту масло **,** остановился на половине, и напрягся, как слегка прижатая пружина, уперев запястья на краю стола. Щелчок и пружина сработала! Мартин расположил два тоста по разным краям тарелки, положив поверху вилку — два берега и плотина. Возможно, яичнице предстояло изображать из себя пустыню, но мистер Смит перебил гостя:

— Нет, я бы в такое предприятие не вложился.

Джон подавил ухмылку, заев ее колбаской. Было бы что вкладывать. Они на мели, и пока конца черной полосе не видно. Джон вообще не обязан был вникать в тонкости делового мира. Как-то по обоюдному согласию весь семейный бизнес должен был перейти к старшему брату Эдмунду. А Джон грезил военной карьерой. Все как-то по накатанной и бежало, кроме одного неприятного обстоятельства: семейного бизнеса уже не было как такового. Они разорились. Правда это была печаль не только Смитов. Как-то вся страна застряла в унынии. Не очень приятное на слух выражение «глобальный спад» должно хоть когда-то смениться каким-то подъемом. Вроде и падать уже дальше некуда. Но, как говорила мама, когда и ее оптимизму приходил предел: «Бог отвернулся от Америки». Их преследовали катастрофы. Не только Америку, но и Смитов. Первым это заметил все-таки Джон. В их братских состязаниях Эдмунд временами давал младшему брату одержать верх, и Джона это злило. Но случилось так, что Джон прибежал первым только потому, что Эдмунд действительно не смог. И младшего брата это разозлило еще больше. Дальше Эдмунда стошнило в церкви. Это был звоночек, после которого грянул набат. «Мышечная дистрофия», какая-то особая форма, которая проявляется в подростковом возрасте. Жить будет, но разве это жизнь? Не только Эдмунд, но и их Америка медленно, день за днем умирала, как алкоголик, желающий остановиться, но оставляющий бутылку на вечер, чтобы запить сегодняшний день, а завтра ни-ни, потому что завтра будет лучше. Но приходило сегодня, и это оказывался все тот же тусклый, бессмысленный день, когда прожил его и счастлив, что хоть не хуже, чем вчера. Сначала сумасшедший итальянский фанатик пристрелил президента. Логично, что новое правительство попыталось ввести политику изоляции, но это не принесло желаемых положительных последствий. Тогда начался поиск стабильных союзников, среди которых оказалась и активно развивающаяся, возродившаяся из пепла Германия. Отец считал так же. Их, страну вообще и Смитов в частности, могут спасти немецкие партнеры. Поэтому он прямо-таки возликовал, узнав, что его младшему сыну удалось попасть на совместные американско-немецкие учения. Там он действительно завел несколько немецких приятелей. Только Мартин Хойсманн к таким не относился. С ним Джон познакомился всего несколькими часами раньше, чем остальное семейство, и принять его в их доме было лишь уступкой другу Рудольфу Вегенеру.

— И кто он? Тоже военный? — лениво поинтересовался Джон, когда Рудольф попросил его «приютить» одного приятеля.

— Мог бы. И с его возможностями такую бы карьеру сделал, нам простым смертным и не снилось. Но «принц» пошел против воли отца, наплевав на столько поколений складывающуюся династию. Он всего лишь инженер.

Джон и раньше отмечал, что Рудольф **,** как солдат **,** несколько не на своем месте. Слишком мягким он был, слишком восторженным. Поэтому «принц» ему не понравился заранее. И первое впечатление где-то подтвердилось. Мартин Хойсманн выглядел типичным арийцем — высокий, поджарый, как гончий пес, светловолосый и голубоглазый. Новехонький костюм сидел на нем как влитой, а сам он излучал что ни на есть искреннее обаяние.

Миссис Смит пала пред ним сразу. Старший брат Эдмунд с появлением гостя ожил и даже начал улыбаться, чего Джон не помнил, наверное, с рокового дня оглашения жуткого диагноза. Отец вел себя с гостем слишком по-свойски, что тоже означало проявление симпатии. Только Джон все еще был настороже. Он все еще не мог понять, чем же его так раздражает Мартин Хойсманн?

— Хватит, Сэмюель! Завтрак стынет, — мягко прервала мужа миссис Смит. Мама называла отца полным именем только тогда, когда была им недовольна. Этот «тайный» знак был известен всему семейству, а мистеру Смиту и подавно.

— Ладно-ладно, — беспрекословно подчинился отец, переводя разговор на нейтральную тему. — А как ты относишься к рыбалке, парень?

То ли Мартина несколько обескуражило такое компанейское обращение к собственной персоне, то ли он не хотел обидеть хозяина дома, то ли его как рыбу из воды из его любимой темы резко выдернули внезапным вопросом, но он замешкался с ответом и как-то даже растерянно выглядел.

— Сэмюель! — Теперь миссис Смит действительно сердилась, а это могло и в семейную ссору вылиться. Однако Хойсманну удалось сгладить ситуацию.

— Быть на Огайо и не попробовать поймать вашу знаменитую форель?

Мистер Смит добродушно хмыкнул, благосклонно прощая несведущего гостья.

— Форель не форель, а я такие места знаю, что скучать не придется.

***

Смутные времена порождают подозрительность. Вроде бы Цинциннати не то место, где немецкому шпиону что-то вынюхивать, но вряд ли молодой, перспективный инженер Мартин Хойсманн, просто ткнув пальцем в карту, избрал это место для отпуска. Не рыбалка его интересовала. Он что-то выжидал, предупредив заранее, что в семейной корреспонденции Смитов может что-то и для него прийти. Проще простого раскрыть все секреты, перехватив письмо. Только Хойсманн оказался проворнее. Утром уже было известно, что немец наконец-то получил послание.

— Что-то важное? — поинтересовалась миссис Смит за завтраком, заметив некоторую нервозность гостя.

— Новости от старого друга, которого давно не видел, — пояснил Мартин, и маму это объяснение вполне удовлетворило, но не Джона. Что бы дальше не планировалось, немец как-то должен был проявить себя. Так и случилось. Мартин сам подошел, первый. Просьба была достаточно банальной: подвезти его в определенное место. Нашли его достаточно быстро, в нескольких милях в пригороде, по тем сбивчивым координатам, которые, видимо, были в послании: маленький уютный домик с садом, из которого навстречу вышла девушка.

То, что с Хойсманном они были хорошо знакомы — факт. И отношения, судя по слишком уж горячему приветствию, были более, чем дружеские. Хотя на первый взгляд ее можно было и за сестру принять: такие же русые волосы и светлые глаза, миловидная и миниатюрная. Но одета просто и выглядела немного растерянной — прямо из другого мира фея, убежавшая из сказки за своим смертным возлюбленным.

— Прошу, передай мои самые искренние извинения фрау Смит. Очень жаль, что я так и не попробую вашу особую томленую картошку под сметанным соусом и луком, — напоследок заявил Джону Мартин Хойсманн, красноречиво намекая на то, что сейчас они вынуждены расстаться.

«Вот тебя, Джон, и отшили».

Даже несмотря на комичность ситуации, собственная ирония не так успокоила, как разозлила, раззадорила. Девушка, конечно, была симпатичной, но явно не «Мисс Америка», и точно не стоила того, чтобы только ради нее пересекать полмира. Если не для семьи Джона, то для страны немец мог быть опасен. Хойсманн нагло воспользовался их гостеприимством, а теперь, хочет он того или не хочет, должен Джону хотя бы объяснения спонтанных странностей.

Несколько часов покружив по проселочной дороге, Джон вернулся к домику таинственной пассии Мартина, остановился неподалеку, обдумывая дальнейший план действий. Брать штурмом убежище, по крайней мере, не пришлось. Зверь сам вышел на ловца. Выскочил! Похоже, неотразимого Мартина Хойсманна отвергли. И видимо, для «принца» такое положение вещей было чем-то невообразимым: он как не в себе был, и пиджак застегнут не на ту пуговицу. Джон испытал некоторую странную смесь злорадства и сочувствия.

— Ты? Как?.. А ладно… — отмахнувшись от Джона, Мартин взъерошил волосы, только сейчас поняв, что шляпу, как трофей, оставил своей капризной даме. Возвращаться он не торопился. Поправил одежду. Полез в карман, вытаскивая оттуда серебряный портсигар, вставил сигарету в тонкий мундштук из слоновой кости, не предлагая Джону составить ему компанию, нервно закурил.

В этом был весь Мартин Хойсманн! Строгая последовательность во всем. А если что-то ее нарушает, то это может выбить из колеи, но ненадолго. Джон не нарушая молчание, продолжал наблюдать за немцем, но пытался он разобраться уже не в нем, а в себе. Для этого не было повода, но сейчас, смотря на Мартина, Джон испытывал нечто похожее на наслаждение от любования им. Не злорадное, нет… Это еще как-то можно было бы объяснить тем, что предположение о шпионаже оказалось ошибочным. Но как объяснить возбуждение? И не то, которое связанное с азартом, а скорее чувственное, телесное…

Джону нравились женщины. Это был неоспоримый факт. Да, армия предполагает, что пока ты на службе, необходимо воздержание, и если бы он днями не присматривал за немцем, то нашел бы способ в отпуске удовлетворить свои физические потребности. Но дело ведь было совсем не в этом.

В Хойсманне не было ничего женственного. Хотя бы в его педантичной аккуратности, когда даже в сильнейшем нервном возбуждении он мог забыть шляпу, но не забывал о такой мелочи, как мундштук. Резкие движения, когда Мартин закуривал, вздергивание головы, когда он выпускал дым — их нельзя было назвать изящными. Но Джон смотрел как завороженный. И хорошо, что для немца он сейчас был пустым местом, наверное. По крайней мере, высказываясь обо всем происшедшем, он не смотрел на Джона и перешел на родной язык.

— Она хочет получить все! А так невозможно! Почувствовала себя в безопасности и даже решила, что имеет право требовать. Она совсем отказывается понимать, чего мне стоило отправить их сюда!

Джон вполне сносно понимал немецкий, чтобы уловить смысл сказанного, хоть произнесено все было громко, сбивчиво и резко — и явно не для Джона, а для той женщины, хоть вряд ли она это слышала. А раз совета не спрашивают, Джон и не намерен был отвечать. Ему еще предстояло разгрести собственный бардак после внезапного, подобного взрыву, открытия.

Да, Джон любил женщин. Но чувство ревности или соперничества знакомы не были. Он никогда не был влюблен. Точнее, нечто похожее на влюбленность, однажды произошло. Только это чувство нагрянуло не к человеку, а к идее, появившейся на родине Мартина Хойсманна. Он воспринимал ее как нечто прекрасное и пока недостижимое, но способное очистить мир и сделать его лучше. Он восхищался ею, но, с некоторыми поправками — мир принадлежит не только голубоглазым, светловолосым арийцам, такими какими изображают их на немецких плакатах. Все так. Но тут вдруг воплощение этой «поправки» стоит перед Джоном и курит, а тот, как юный девственник на танцах, мнется, смотрит и не знает, что дальше делать.

— Возвращаемся домой?

Молчать дальше было глупо. Тем более и Мартин уже начал успокаиваться после поражения. Взгляд его был все еще устремлен в пустоту, но стал уже более осмысленным, движения — более мягкими, докуривая сигарету он занял более удобную и даже вальяжную позу, опершись о капот машины. В ответ он только кивнул и без лишних разговоров забрался внутрь «Форда».

Мартин оказался еще тем притворщиком. Если бы Джон не стал случайным свидетелем случившихся накануне событий, то может и поверил бы, что ничего и не случилось. Он был все так же любезен, легок в общении, а между делом сообщил, что ему уже и на родину пора, чем расстроил не только старшего брата Джона и хозяйку дома, но и отца, уже запланировавшего «самую превосходную в жизни Мартина» рыбалку. После всего произошедшего, если мыслить холодным разумом, Джон на данное известие должен бы спокойно выдохнуть: все вернется в свою колею. Но…

Чего больше всего терпеть не мог Джон Смит, так это неопределенности и хаоса. Хойсманн нес хаос и смятение. Еще одна ночь, он исчезнет, и наступит покой. Больше преследовать немца он не собирался, просто вышел в сад покурить. Хойсманн был там. Сидел на лавке, как ни в чем не бывало, листал какую-то книжку.

— Doch jeder tötet, was er liebt*, — неожиданно продекламировал он.

Ребус быстро сложился в разгадку, достаточно было только в голове перевести фразу на родной язык: «Мы все убиваем того, кого любим». И это была не угроза, а всего лишь цитата. Не то чтобы Джон был литературным знатоком, но тут сложилось, что ему не нужно было заглядывать на обложку, чтобы догадаться, какую книгу Мартин позаимствовал в их семейной библиотеке.

Странный выбор и специфический автор, который точно не должен пользоваться популярностью в нынешней Германии, если не быть под запретом. Как-то непохоже было, что Мартин, просто ткнув наугад, взял первую попавшуюся книгу. Тогда что? Он что-то заподозрил? Провокация? Вызов? Просто настроение, что когда мир рухнет, ты и не заметишь? Что-то такое сейчас и с Джоном творилось, только с другим вектором. Хоть мир был стабилен, но так несовершенен. Как-то досадно поздно он подметил такую мелочь, как небольшую запущенность их сада. Мама всегда щепетильно обрезала розы, чтобы они образовывали ровный, идеальный куст. Теперь же ветви выбивались из общей композиции, торчали куда им заблагорассудилось расти, а кое-где даже остались отцветшие бутоны. Это означало, что состояние Эдмунда было гораздо хуже, чем это представили Джону, но его хваленая черта — подмечать все, и делать выводы, вдруг дала сбой. Он даже не заметил, что все эти несколько дней весь его мир вертелся вокруг Мартина Хойсманна.

То, что сейчас делал Джон, было тоже сродни провокации. Они не настолько были близки с Мартином, чтобы тот принял его поддержку выраженную подобным образом. Вроде бы в этом пока не было ничего предосудительного. Он просто накрыл, покоящуюся на спинке лавки ладонь, облокотившегося немца, своей ладонью. Может и интимный жест, но это должно было стать Рубиконом. Мартин мог бы просто брезгливо одернуть руку. Но он это не сделал. С удивлением посмотрел на Джона, как будто впервые его увидел, а потом спросил:

— К черту все. В этом городе есть где развеяться?

Джон не был завсегдатаем и любителем злачных мест Цинциннати, но мог бы посоветовать вполне приличные бары и клуб в родном городе. Мог бы. Но они поехали в недорогую гостиницу на окраине, где при вполне приемлемом сервисе имен не спрашивали.

Что дальше? Теперь уже точно некуда было отступать, а действовать. Как? Да как-то так. Неопытность сказывалась. Попытка Джона приобнять Мартина так, как если бы он был женщиной, наверное, такой поспешной и смешной казалась. 

— Успокойся, вояка. Сегодня я буду вести.

Мартину достаточно просто говорить по-немецки, точнее шептать это губы в губы, чтобы член Джона начал принимать боевую готовность. Он впервые не просчитывал свои действия, а доверился ситуации, хотя перспектива оказаться снизу как-то не прельщала. Джон ведь был сильнее Мартина, так что мог бы и воспользоваться преимуществом, раз уж все так закрутилось, не позволять вертеть собой немецкому извращенцу, пожелавшему «развеяться».

Необычно, непривычно, но как ни странно, не унизительно, а как-то само собой естественно оказалось доверить лучшего друга ловким пальцам заграничного принца, чувствовать собственной задницей его вожделение. Раз Мартин тут единственный знал, что делать, оставалось подчиняться. Для солдата это не так и сложно. Их учат беспрекословно выполнять приказы, но лишь до поры, пока сам не окажешься сверху. Вот тогда можно будет и разобраться с Мартином за всех тех любовников с которыми он набирался опыта, за ту женщину, из-за которой он терял себя…

— Не напрягайся, иначе я не смогу войти, — звучало не как утешение, а как приказ.

Джон зарычал, но не от боли, как раз она была вполне ожидаема при подобной инициации. Это было то, что он всегда сдерживал — нечто животное, нечто природное, когда отпускаешь себя, теряя контроль — азарт, ярость, страсть... 

За окном шел дождь. Ничего необычного для осени. Просто необычно, что Джон не заметил, когда он начался. Самый обычный и самый необычный дождь в его жизни. Как будто двадцать с небольшим лет Джон спал и видел сон, а потом внезапно проснулся, или смотрел черно-белую кинохронику, где был главным героем, и вдруг оказался по другую сторону экрана. Он никогда не думал, что лучший запах — запах дождя, а стук капель о подоконник — лучшая музыка.

— Закрой окно. Сквозит, — ворчал, развалившийся на кровати Мартин, не приподнимая век, он пытался нащупать одеяло, чтобы прикрыть обнаженное тело. 

— Ты такой неженка.

Ни потакать его капризам, ни позволить спрятаться. 

Как бы Джон не был опьянен самым бесшабашным, самым невероятным сексом в своей жизни, он прекрасно понимал, что очень скоро все закончится. Как и этот дождь. Поэтому нужно выжать из нескольких оставшихся дней все до остатка.

***

Грехи молодости. Может, их и не так много было, но ворошить некоторые события прошлого все равно, что подписать себе смертный приговор. Ничего бы путного не вышло из того короткого, осеннего романа, но история с Мартином Хойсманном имела продолжение.

Когда Мартин вернулся на родину, у Джона еще оставалось несколько дней отпуска: тоскливых, пустых и бессмысленных, которые нужно было чем-то заполнить. Например, поближе познакомиться с таинственной пассией Мартина. Не тут-то было. Казалось, в этом не было смысла, но она сбежала.

— Ненормальная какая-то и говорила как-то странно, — жаловалась квартирная хозяйка. — Дом на год оплачен. Живи и радуйся. Нет же, ей нужно срочно уехать и залог забрать. Я пыталась ей объяснить, что так дела не делаются. Так где там. Такой крик подняла. Я может бы и пошла на принцип, но ребеночка ее жалко. Спокойный такой, не то что мамаша. И хорошенький.

Самое забавное, что у Мартина может быть сын стало новостью для Джона, но не его матери. Оказывается, шустрый немец успел попросить ее подобрать на подарок все то, что будет нужно и интересно полуторагодовалому мальчику.

— Я ему так и сказала: «Сейчас ему важно, чтобы мама была рядом. И отец».

— А почему ты решила, что это его ребенок?

Мама вздохнула, опустила плечи, как обычно делала, когда была недовольна проступками собственных детей, но не собиралась их наказывать. Обычно такое осуждение и было худшим наказанием. Потому и Джон сейчас почувствовал себя неловко вместо Мартина.

— Знаешь, что он мне ответил? «Наверно в чем-то вы и правы, Мэри». И фотография младенца у него в бумажнике...

Ох уж эти женщины с их прозорливостью и извечным любопытством. Маме бы в разведке цены не было. 

Посылка, между, прочим вернулась обратно. От квартирной хозяйки удалось узнать только имя капризной любовницы Мартина: Элизабет Блейк. С именем ребенка женщина уже не была так уверена: «То ли Джон, то ли Джок». На самом деле его звали Джо, Джозеф Блейк. И это имя всплыло рядом с именами Элизабет Блейк и Мартина Хойсманна спустя несколько лет.

Забавно, в свое время тридцатые годы обыватели называли смутными, черной полосой, болотом. О войне говорили как о чем-то призрачном: Европа, Азия, давно пора приструнить коммунистов. Где угодно, но не здесь, не у нас. Знал бы где соломки подстелить. Сороковые годы перевернули жизнь многих: снесенный с лица земли Вашингтон, капитуляция, раздел, новые порядки, которые только в первые дни шепотом называли оккупацией. Выживали те, кто умел быстрее приспособиться. Например, как можно быстрее получить документ об арийском происхождении, по возможности избегая долгих, не всегда приятных процедур. Иметь ребенка от истинного арийца, еще из высших кругов, значительный козырь в этом деле, лишь бы не попасться на лжи. 

У Джона не так и много в те дни было возможностей, чтобы воспользоваться какими **-** либо служебными полномочиями, но он мог просто немного придержать документы и сообщить о «находке» одному старому знакомому, непосредственно фигурирующему в них, как отец двенадцатилетнего Джозефа Блейка. Распоряжение пришло почти сразу: способствовать как можно скорейшему получению документов, потом Джон удостоился чести услышать и голос Хойсманна. В довольно сухом, деловом, а не дружеском телефонном разговоре он сообщил, что был бы благодарен, если бы Смит, нет, не присмотрел за его бывшей любовницей и сыном, а «помог одному очень важному для Рейха человеку, у которого из-за небольшого недоразумения могут быть проблемы с документами». Ничего себе «небольшое недоразумение»! Услуга ставила Джона перед довольно серьезным выбором. Никому нельзя доверять, а действовать с оглядкой. Джерри Эдлер был австрийским евреем, но потерять пару страниц из его дела проблем не составило.

Занимая достаточно высокую должность в Министерстве путей сообщения, Мартин Хойсманн слыл человеком мало интересующимся политикой, направляющим все амбиции не на продвижение по карьерной лестнице, а на реализацию осуществления невозможного фантастического проекта плотины, способной превратить Европу и Африку в единый континент. И все же у этого чудака имелись очень мощные связи. Иначе чем объяснить «благодарность»: резкое повышение не совсем благонадежного и еще не совсем проверенного бывшего капитана армии США Джона Смита, разом обошедшего некоторых пришлых представителей нового порядка. Это был единственный толчок в продвижении Джона. Дальше он карабкался сам. 

***

Не можешь переломить ситуацию — постарайся устроиться как можно комфортнее. Собственно это Джон пережил на собственной шкуре, когда был выбор: остаться верным присяге уже несуществующей страны или выбрать выживание собственной семьи. Еще до войны он успел жениться. Хелен — девочка по соседству, которую знал так же хорошо, как себя. Ее восторженный взгляд, который Джон чувствовал себе вслед, давно перестал смущать, а стал привычкой. Однажды Джон обернулся на него и понял, что это хорошая привычка. Хелен довольно милая, порядочная, остроумная, терпеливая, наверняка стала бы хорошей подругой и примерной женой. Так что нечего думать, нужно брать… А под конец позорной войны их было уже трое. Когда Джон впервые увидел свое продолжение, своего первенца, то понял — мир может и рухнуть, но его сын должен быть в безопасности. И как отец он не понимал Мартина. На тот момент Джозеф был его единственным сыном. Он, безусловно, хотел бы о нем заботиться. В Германии мальчика ждало бы лучшее будущее, и у Хойсманна были возможности забрать его, даже несмотря на протесты матери. Джо находился еще в достаточно юном возрасте, чтобы убедить его, что так лучше, но...

— Иногда вы, женщины, сплошная загадка. Хотя бы ради сына наша мисс Блейк могла бы быть немного лояльней.

По какой-то причине Хойсманн решил оставить все как есть. При всем его желании помочь бывшей любовнице и сыну, он натыкался на сопротивление, тогда как Элизабет Блейк лгала, возводя между ним и сыном стену: «Он бросил нас и ничего не желает знать о тебе».

— Она очень обижена, но все еще его любит, — вынесла вердикт Хелен. — Интересно, что же там произошло такого непоправимого?

Кто-то бы сказал, что ревность недостаток. Эта черта доминировала в Хелен. Она не закатывала истерик, но при появлении на горизонте мужа других женщин, как могла пыталась оградить его от них. Хоть Джон и не давал ей повода, но ему приятно было чувствовать себя центром вселенной. Хелен помнила симпатичного немца, как-то гостившего у Смитов, а узнав часть его истории, сделала выводы, что Элизабет для нее безопасна.

Джон не спешил развеивать романтические иллюзии жены, что за появлением на свет Джо Блейка или же Иозефа Хойсманна, по имени данном ему при рождению, а также за красивым клеймом «Лебенсборн» стояла совсем не возвышенная, а скорее мрачная история. 

Не сказать, что Джо был копией отца, но все же Джон, сравнивая, находил в них много общего: внешне, в жестах, которые Джо, даже ни разу не видев Мартина, непонятным образом словно скопировал, в умении подкупать людей своей открытостью, при этом оставаясь осторожно сдержанным. Даже род занятий их совпал. Только Мартин Хойсманн проектировал дороги, а Джо Блейк устроился чернорабочим на стройку. Возможно, имея отцовские амбиции, он когда-то бы тут добился успеха с работяги низшего звена превратившись в хозяина, но на его пути встал Джон Смит, в какой-то момент решивший: «Пора».

Не Джо, его напарник по стройке принес пистолет. Но Джо это видел и не доложил, хоть был обязан. Просто сработал инстинкт самосохранения воспользоваться тем, что у тебя есть под рукой. Обыденная ситуация, в которой парень не заподозрил ловушку. А это был всего лишь первый круг плана «вербовки нового агента».

Джон Смит бил по слабым точкам — мать Джо, близкая ему женщина, ее ребенок, которому тот пытался заменить отца. Обергруппенфюрер Смит искренне выразил удивление, листая при нарушителе порядка его дело: «А я ведь хорошо знал твоего отца. Его бы это очень расстроило». Как же задело это утверждение, произнесенное тихим, печальным голосом, Джо Блейка. Скулы напряглись, кулаки сжались, взгляд помрачнел. А клетка, между прочим, захлопнулась. Вот тогда Джон и предложил: «Сложно, но я попробую по старой памяти замять это дело. Но услуга за услугу».

Конечно же Джон рассчитывал, что одним заданием все это не обойдется. Коготок увяз — пропала птичка. Когда кнут одновременно становится пряником. Элизабет, сама не ведая, пытаясь внушить сыну презрение к отцу, возвела его культ. Достаточно искры — и алтарь зажжется, немного сухого хвороста — и огонь вспыхнет до небес. Джон как раз и подбрасывал, всякий раз, как протеже добивался успеха: «Твой отец тобой бы гордился».

По правде сказать, если бы не самовольство временами, то Джо Блейк действительно мог бы стать лучшим в своем роде: он быстро входил в доверие, и быстро ориентировался, был уместно внезапен в принятии нестандартных решений, а, главное, упорен в достижении единственной цели в которой не признался бы и под пытками: «Когда-то ты сам захочешь меня увидеть, а я отвернусь. Или же нет. Я просто скажу тебе, как я тебя презираю». Он тут был как открытая книга.

Что касалось Джона Смита, то все вроде как было до циничного очевидно. При нынешнем раскладе карта Иозефа Хойсманна вполне сошла бы за Джокера из рукава. Только не все с самим Джоном было так однозначно. Кажется, он начал привыкать к этому парню. 

***

Привязанности, которые не можешь контролировать, в любом случае слабость. Как говорила украденная восточными союзниками мудрость: «Проклятие тебе жить в эпоху перемен». Перемены еще не были такими явными, но уже маячили на горизонте. Хуже диктатора, входящего во власть, мог быть только диктатор умирающий. 

«Доходяга», «старый сифилитик», «усатый параноик». Это не входило в обязанности обергруппенфюрера Смита — отлавливать тех, кто в обсуждениях ситуации, презрительным шепотом бросал о Гитлере подобные реплики. И в домах обывателей, и в домах новой элиты осторожно, но время от времени задавался вопрос, а кто же станет преемником. Самый явный претендент гонок Геринг был уничтожен при попытке фальстарта. Оказалось, что болезнь фюрера была уловкой, и попытка рейхсмаршала провозгласить себя исполняющим обязанностями была пресечена обвинением в попытке захвата власти. Старик Адольф еще не потерял зубы. Шутки о жирном борове, подбитом на взлете, сошли на нет, когда показательно был казнен не только несостоявшийся кандидат, но и вся его семья.

Рейнхард Гейдрих — именно на него, как на самого вероятного претендента, по данным разведки, делал ставку японский МИД. Он был несколько моложе других отцов-основателей Великого рейха, в великолепной умственной и физической форме, и достаточно опасен даже для соратников по партии, неосторожно посмевшими стать его соперниками. Но рок виноватого найдет. В этот раз таким вот роком для зарвавшегося претендента стал обергруппенфюрер Смит лично.

И все же, что-то не складывалось в этой цепочке заговора. Нечто, противоречащее здравому смыслу. Попытка убийства японского крон-принца? Ладно. Это мощный способ наконец-то найти причину для разрыва отношений с бывшими союзниками и возможность заговорить о войне. Как человеку военному — это ему только на руку. Гейдрих, как тот, кто непосредственно руководил «окончательным решением еврейского вопроса» стоял за организацией семитского покушения на руководящих офицеров американской части Великого рейха? Чушь какая-то. Факты, фактами, но верилось с трудом. Впрочем, и просто семиты на территории рейха уже были чем-то чужеродным. Это вам не Тихоокеанские штаты, где на еврейский вопрос смотрели слегка сквозь пальцы. И все-таки, вот вам подполье, которое при всем своем «слабоумии и отваге» все равно остается непотопляемым, и вот вам воинственные семиты, и, кстати, о последних.

За прошедшие двадцать лет Джон Смит так и не понял, чем так важен был Джерреми Эдлер Великому немецкому рейху. Он был всего лишь доктором. Хорошим доктором, но и только. Хелен, не зная некоторых опасных подробностей, даже считала их семью друзьями. Концы одного подлога были надежно спрятаны, поэтому Джон об этом особо не беспокоился. Не имея детей, Эдлер мог бы спокойно умереть своей смертью, унося свой секрет в могилу, если бы не стал тем самым посланником, несущим дурные вести.

Если уж точнее, первым непоправимые и жуткие изменения в Томасе начал замечать Джон, может чуть позже, чем его сын. Правда тот списывал все на свою подростковую неуклюжесть, переживая, что эти непонятно откуда появившиеся недостатки не позволяют ему быть лучшим из лучших. Сутулость? Все можно исправить упражнениями. Выступающая непонятно с чего лопатка? Жесткая постель и какое-то время стоять у стенки, держать осанку — и он переборет слабости тела. Не пойманный мяч? Вот это досадно, особенно когда это случилось на глазах гостя, которому ты хотел бы подражать.

Как раз на этом упущенном мяче Джона и кольнуло в сердце ощущение чего-то неизбежного. Он уже видел это раньше, но почему-то, привыкнув в работе замечать малейшие мелочи, в своей семье предпочитал какое-то время оставаться слепым. Не с ним! Не с его идеальным мальчиком! С Томасом не может случиться то же, что случилось с его дядей Эдмундом.

«Учитывая ваше положение, я думаю сделать то, что нужно, можно в родной обстановке. Дома. Я не буду вносить информацию о состоянии вашего сына в базу, чтобы у вас было достаточно времени».

Это был неверный ответ. Доктор Эдлер вдруг стал слишком законопослушным и верным рейху, забыл о том, кто он есть на самом деле, решил, что цена спасения его шкуры когда-то, лет двадцать с небольшим назад, окупается всего лишь маленькой отсрочкой и безболезненной смертью для одного мальчика. Он даже не мог представить, насколько важен этот мальчик. Жизнь Томаса Смита, пусть и отсрочка на отсрочку, или какого-то еврея? Ответ оказался слишком очевиден.

Все имеет свою цену. Ценою нашивок шарфюрера для Смита и подложных документов Эдлера стала жизнь сотни соплеменников доктора. Проверка на вшивость. Куда же еще могли заслать Смита, как не в родном Цинциннати? Смертные списки включали много знакомых имен: одноклассники, соседи. просто знакомые, случайные и нет, и даже армейский друг… Хороший, проверенный, бывший армейский друг.

Никаких поблажек. Зачистка прошла успешно.

Когда родные стены не лечат… Опустевший родительский дом не давал успокоения. Наоборот, как будто бы Джон предал его, от воспоминаний прошлого становилось тошно и хотелось напиться до полной отключки, но так, чтобы не проснуться. Мерзкая попытка хоть как-то оправдать себя бумерангом возвращалась болезненной правдой: хорошо, что Эдмунд, устав сражаться со своей болезнью, умер раньше. Хорошо, что мама и отец уж не увидят, во что превратился их младшенький. Хорошо, что они не дожили…

Призраки прошлого спят в этом доме, а не он.

Участок земли вокруг дома садом теперь было сложно назвать. Большая часть так любовно лелеянных мамой растений погибло, остальные превратились в непроходимые заросли. Скамейка, на которой расположился сейчас Джон, где Хойсманн цитировал на немецком Уайльда, покосилась, и краска совершенно облезла… И тут, на волне нарастающего гнева, Джон осекся. Почему он пришел именно сюда? Почему вспомнил Мартина?

Так странно разом пришло спокойствие, а сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Джон не спешил оглядываться, потому что так странно был уверен, что сейчас его ладонь будет накрыта другой ладонью, и…

Чудес не бывает. Больше никаких оправданий и иллюзий. 

Со скамейки встал уже совершенно другой Джон Смит, и пятнадцать лет он оставался верен себе. Пока есть хоть какая-то стабильность — это не так и сложно.

А между тем, в мировом масштабе страсти накалялись. Геббельс против Гимлера. На предфинишной черте вроде и не осталось настолько клыкастых кандидатов. Почувствовав кровь, зашевелился старик Роммель, который вроде как по здоровью считался отошедшим от дел. И тут фюрер сделал свой ход конем, точнее темной лошадкой, назначив преемника. 

Временный рейхсканцлер вызывал несомненную симпатию. Деятельный и энергичный, умеющий убеждать — это он сделал категорического скептика Гитлера фанатом идеи «Атлантропы». Ему, далекому от политики, сочувствовали, называя белым плащом среди шакалов. Но шакалов, как разменная монета, и человек, которым несомненно можно управлять, вполне устраивала кандидатура.

Джон Смит мог бы только посочувствовать незадачливому новому вождю, если бы...

Когда оберфюрер Смит получил приказ ликвидировать низложенного главу СС, он как-то не поспешил уточнить, должен ли он прислать в Берлин его голову на серебряном подносе. Если нет четких распоряжений, то указание можно трактовать по-своему. Ликвидировать — изолировать, прикрыть в одной из дальних камер Райкерса.

Пытка физической болью не всегда лучший способ сломить волю. Определенный склад характера, готовность терпеть испытание, маниакальное следование цели с навешиванием на собственную персону ореола мученика — и любые усилия тюремщиков пойдут прахом. Гораздо эффективнее здесь пытка неведением, замешанном на надежде. Когда твой подопечный не понимает, почему ничего не происходит и в какой-то момент начинает верить, что отсутствие новостей и есть лучшая новость. Потом ожидание начинает изматывать. И тут в твою камеру с покаянно склоненной головой приходит тюремщик, сообщая:

«Я был простым солдатом и просто выполнял свой долг. Я прошу только об одном: пощады для жены и детей».

Стреляный воробей Рейнхард Гейдрих приободрился, пафосно распушил перья, но все же пытался найти подвох. Может, вместо военной стези Смиту следовало выбрать другую карьеру. Такой актер пропал! Смиту не так и сложно было предугадать план начала войны: удар по Сан-Франциско, ответное вторжение Тихоокеанских штатов. Главное, как подать фальшивую информацию, чтобы пленник съел и не поперхнулся. Тут слабым звеном чуть не стал правая рука Смита Эрих Редер, как-то слишком резко и восторженно переводивший взгляд то на шефа, то на бывшего оберфюрера СС. Хорошо, что для Гейдриха он был лишь ничего не значащей мелкой сошкой при кающемся Смите. Хотя решающий вопрос о новом фюрере вызвал неприятный мертвецкий холод в ладонях. Может потому, что он уже догадывался, какой будет ответ?

— Так это не ты?

От пафоса Гейдриха хотелось плеваться желчью.

— Нет. Это будет человек с грандиозным видением.

И пока Гейдрих медленно и несколько обессилено вставал, чтобы поприветствовать еще неназванного гения, у Джона Смита внутри все сжалось, как в ожидании удара в солнечное сплетение. Он ведь уже сложил детали головоломки, просто пока что все еще отказывался верить.

«Строил бы свою плотину, планировал полеты на Марс. Зачем тебе было лезть во все это?»

— Хайль, Хойсманн!

«Интересно, Мартин, когда ты стал таким, или же ты всегда был чудовищем, но успешно притворялся?»

Тому, как успешно Хойсманн пришел к своей цели, можно было стоя аплодировать. Сильными мира сего он играл, как опытный гроссмейстер шахматными фигурами. У Смита уже не было сомнений, с чьих рук Вегенер получил чертежи устройства Гейзенбергера и кто внушил ему мысль о возможном паритете с японцами. Бедный Рудольф. Пытаясь остановить маятник войны он лишь только сильнее его раскачал. Теперь только два человека могли остановить неотвратимо приближающуюся катастрофу. И когда даже Гиммлер с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами наблюдал за испытаниями японцами водородной бомбы, только два человека знали, что информация фальшивая, а все, что показывал экран, как раз из тех странных пленок, непонятно откуда берущихся, но уже будоражащих умы.

Игра Хойсманна была великолепной. И она уже почти была выиграна. Он не учел только одну маленькую деталь — Джона Смита. На что он рассчитывал? Когда-то почесал за ухом, в голодное время бросил кость, и тот, кого называют за глаза самым злобным сукиным сыном в Американском Рейхе, по гроб будет тебе предан? Как бы не так. Вышколенный жизнью пес не будет попусту лаять, он просто вцепится в горло, если под угрозой будет его территория. Джон честно давал ему шанс, а Мартин взял и отвернулся, решив, что старый знакомый не посмеет ударить в спину. Ошибался. Как и ошибался Джон, уверенный, что правильный выбор не может иметь негативных последствий.

«Товарищи! Вы собрались здесь, чтобы требовать справедливости. Наш любимый лидер, Адольф Гитлер, был убит не иностранной державой, а предателями изнутри! Главарь этих предателей, Мартин Хойсманн, пытался обмануть вас! Он пытался захватить власть! Но его уличил один из моих самых преданных людей, обергруппенфюрер Джон Смит! Рейх благодарит вас! Рейх приветствует вас! Пусть это послужит предупреждением для всех, кто противостоит нам снаружи или изнутри! Потому что Тысячелетний Рейх невозможно обмануть и невозможно уничтожить!»

Даже такого невосприимчивому человеку, как Джон, Зал Народа, к постройке которого, кстати, и Хойсманн был причастен, всегда внушал трепет. Насколько мелким ты сам себе казался, находясь внизу. Как реалист, он никогда не задумывался, что когда-то может оказаться на трибуне под самым куполом. Сверху все эти люди сливались в безликую массу, единый организм, действующий единым импульсом. Они готовы были чествовать решение нового фюрера о начале войны, а теперь так же восторженно чествовали нового героя. Странно, но вместо триумфа Джон не чувствовал ничего, кроме отвращения. Конечно же, речь пока еще рейхсфюрера СС Гиммлера транслировалась в прямом эфире. Конечно же, на другом континенте мальчик Томас тоже с замиранием сердца наблюдал за всем происходящим и решил, что у отца героя не должно быть ущербного сына.

Что с того, что ты дал отсрочку этому гребаному миру, если твой мир неукротимо рушится. Жизни миллионов против жизни одного мальчика? 

— Это все твоя дурная кровь и твои непомерные амбиции, — Хелен теперь не нужен был повод устроить ссору. Любая мелочь выводила ее из себя. Чем дальше, тем опаснее становились ее слова, ведь даже у надежных стен есть уши. Утонув в личном горе Хелен все больше теряла контроль. — Зачем ты пошел против Хойсманна! Ты понимал, что значило иметь его должником? И ты вернул ему сына! Разве он забыл бы такое? Разве посмел бы дурацким законам забрать у нас Томаса?

А ведь еще совсем недавно, вспоминая Эдмунда Смита, Хелен с грустной улыбкой высказывала мнение о том, как хорошо, что такие люди не должны теперь мучиться. Хелен хотя бы было на кого выплеснуть свой гнев. Джон не мог винить никого кроме себя. Не ради утешения, а скорее, чтобы она заткнулась, чтобы он сам не натворил еще чего-то непоправимого, Джон прижал жену к груди, ласково, поглаживая спину.

— Успокойся, дорогая. Мы поговорим об этом позже. — Хотя на самом деле это должно было звучать: «Мы больше не будем поднимать эту тему».

Да, безусловно это был вопрос их безопасности. Новые нашивки никак не компенсировали потерю, но чем выше забираешься, тем больнее падать. Если его жизнь уже ни цента не стоила, то Джон Смит все еще нес ответственность за девочек, да и за Хелен. А вот беспокоиться о ком-то постороннем, типа Джо Блейка — бессмысленная сентиментальность. И все же…

Джон Смит не думал, что когда-нибудь, да еще так скоро, столкнется с Джо. И дело было вовсе не в милосердии нового рейхсфюрера, а в том, что Гиммлер решил не разбрасываться ценными кадрами. В Гестапо умеют промывать мозг. В этом молодом человеке с идеальной осанкой и холодным взглядом от Джо осталась только оболочка и память. И эта память делала его очень опасным для Смита. Печальный факт, что от судьбы не уйдешь. Джо Блейк стал тем, от чего его так пытались уберечь родители — убийцей без сомнений и моральных колебаний: идеальный Лебенсборн.

— Соболезную по поводу смерти твоего отца, Джо, — великий притворщик Смит в этот раз был как никогда искренен, а вот у его собеседника ни одного мускула на лице не дернулось, а ведь раньше Джо для Смита как открытая книга был.

— Я тоже сожалею… — Пауза. Вряд ли Джо действительно испытывал сожаление и пытался подобрать слова. Он изучал сейчас Смита, как паук крутящуюся возле паутины муху, а еще его сочувствие было схоже с попыткой если не убить, то причинить моральную боль, — ...о смерти вашего сына.

Уезжая в Берлин, Джон сказал Хелен: «Я люблю тебя», соврал, хоть думал, что нашел самые верные слова. «С годами я стал относиться к тебе практически как к сыну», — чистейшая правда, но тогда Смит думал, что немного слукавил ради главной цели. Ему нужна была встреча с Хойсманном, а самый короткий путь лежал через примирившегося с отцом Джо. Важнее было то, что он не произнес, когда Хойсманн одарил его последним презрительным взглядом: «Doch jeder tötet, was er liebt». Тогда в голове Джона эта фраза звучала спасительной насмешкой освобожденного, а позже оказалась печальной иронией над собой и над всеми, кого потерял в один миг.


End file.
